1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and method for installing a construction component, such as a window unit, in proper position within a construction component opening, such as a framed opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the course of construction of buildings, homes, and other structure, various construction components need to be installed within generally vertical or horizontal construction component openings, i.e., recesses of building frame, walls, ceilings or the like. Construction components, such as ceiling lights, and window units (both interior and exterior), require relatively accurate positioning within a construction component opening in which the construction component will be permanently housed and installed.
Typically, placing the construction component in proper position within a construction component opening is a time consuming task that ordinarily requires a series of adjustments and shimming by the workers. This can best be illustrated by discussion of the problem where the construction component is a window unit and the construction component opening is a framed opening of a structure, such as a house, that is to receive the window unit.
Framed window openings are usually about a half inch to an inch larger than the window unit to be installed therein. This provides approximately a half inch space or less between the outer edges of the window unit and the interior of the framed opening. Once the window unit is initially positioned in the framed opening, carpenters would urge the window into approximate proper position and then need to shim the window through a series of adjustments in order to place the window unit in proper position. This process can take from up to 45 minutes per window and usually requires at least two persons to perform the task. One person is on the inside of the structure and the other on the exterior. They would, through observation and communication back and forth, make various adjustments in the positioning of the window unit before securing it in place.
Sometimes in the process of securing the window unit in place, one side may be shifted out of proper position. In addition, incidental contact from workers, equipment, or construction material, or other forces, such as wind, may cause the window unit to shift out of position. If any of these things happen, readjustments are required to place the window unit back into proper position.
The thus described process can be tedious and because of the time required to properly install a window unit, workers, depending on schedule, may forego the careful adjustments steps necessary to place the window unit in proper position. The result is that the window unit may tip somewhat inwardly or outwardly, or from one side or the other, or otherwise may be spaced, in a direction normal to the window, from the proper position with respect to the framed opening. If that happens, proper finishing of the interior wall surface and application of trim material to and around the window requires an inordinate amount of time. Carpenters may then cover up the lack of proper positioning by various means, leaving the window unit askew. Further, the trim may be left with a gap or tipped to meet the improperly placed window. This provides a second-rate finished product which is not desirable.
To avoid the time delays and associated costs that might cause a worker to cut corners, resulting in a finished product of diminished quality, it would be desirable to provide a system that allows for installation of a construction component, such as a window unit, in proper position within a construction component opening, such as a framed opening, of a structure.
In one embodiment of the invention, the installation positioning system comprises a generally planar construction component having a periphery and at least one position securing means attached to the periphery of the construction component. The position securing means extends generally normal to the plane of the construction component and, when positioned for installation in a construction component opening, extends inwardly of the construction component opening. The position securing means, in a preferred embodiment, can be a strap.
In another embodiment, the invention is a window installation positioning system comprising a window unit with at least one position securing means attached thereto. The position securing means has an attachment end adapted for attachment to a framed opening and extends inwardly of the framed opening when the window unit is positioned for installation therein.
In either embodiment of the invention, the position securing means can be a strap. For example, in a preferred embodiment, the position securing means is a strap attached to the window unit. The strap may have an attachment end adapted for attachment to a framed opening and the strap extends inwardly towards the framed opening when the window unit is positioned for installation therein. Further, the strap, when attached to the framed opening, secures and maintains the window unit in proper position.
Whether the system is for proper installation of a construction component or, specifically, a window unit, the strap or position securing means can be flexible, semi-rigid, rigid or combination thereof. The strap can be attached to a construction component, such as a window unit, and to a construction component opening, such as a framed opening by various means, chemical, mechanical, adhesive, or heat welding. Further, in a preferred embodiment of the system of the invention, the position securing means can be a self-locking device such as a strap attached to a construction component, such as a window unit, and a locking unit. The locking unit has a mounting portion for attachment to the construction component and a locking portion for receiving and one-way engagement of the strap. The system may be provided with the strap partially inserted into and engaged by the locking portion of the locking unit.
In another embodiment, the invention is directed to a method for installing a construction component in proper position in a construction component opening of a structure. The method comprises the steps of: (a) providing a structure having a construction component opening; (b) providing a generally planar construction component having a periphery with at least one position securing means attached thereto, the position securing means having an attachment end adapted for attachment to the construction component opening and extending generally normal to the plane of the construction component and inwardly towards the construction component opening when the construction component is positioned for installation in the construction component opening; (c) placing the construction component in the construction component opening in proper position; and (d) attaching the at least one position securing means to the construction component opening thereby securing the construction component in proper position.
In another embodiment, the invention is directed to a method for installing a window unit in proper position in a framed opening of a structure. The method comprises the steps of: (a) providing a structure having a framed opening; (b) providing a window unit having at least one position securing means attached thereto, the position securing means having an attachment end adapted for attachment to the framed opening and extending inwardly towards the framed opening when the window unit is positioned for installation in the framed opening; (c) placing the window unit in the framed opening in proper position; and (d) attaching the attachment end of the at least one position securing means to the framed opening thereby securing the window unit in proper position. In a preferred embodiment of the method of the invention, there are at least four position securing means attached to the window unit.
In each of the foregoing embodiments of the methods according the invention, the position securing means may be a strap. The strap can be flexible, semi-rigid, rigid, or combination thereof and can be attached to a construction component opening, such as a framed opening, and to a construction component, such as a window unit, by various means, chemical, mechanical, adhesive, or heat welding. The position securing means may also be a self-locking device such as a strap, attached to a window unit or other construction component, and a locking unit. The locking unit has a mounting portion for attachment to a framed opening or other construction component opening and a locking portion for receiving and one-way engagement of the strap.